Lo que tu alma ve
by Irara
Summary: Las paredes son blancas, pero a veces no lo son. El techo se ve estrellado, no es que importe. Aunque uno no lo vea, uno sabe que es así, solo debe confiar en eso. Todos lo saben, el motivo por el que el mundo siempre esta cambiando, al final, lo unico que importara, es como es el mundo para ti. ¿No lo crees asi? Amane
1. Colores

Lo que tus alma ve

Capítulo 1: Colores

Las paredes son blancas.

O al menos lo eran hace un segundo.

Ahora son cafes.

No, son rojas.

O ¿Ambas?

Yashiro no está segura.

El techo, por petición de Tsuchigomori, es estrellado.

Pero a veces, solo a veces, lo ve de un color mas monocromo, para cuando parpadea ya es normal.

Amane sabe el motivo de esto.

Lo sabe porque lo ha leído en libros.

Lo suyo es la ciencia exacta, pero ahí se aburre mucho, así que solo lee todo aquello que encuentra.

En un libro, explicaba que los sentidos estaban relacionados en la manera en que uno ve el mundo.

Así que Amane sabe, que el hecho de ver todo muy opaco, es porque simplemente no encuentra color en su vida.

El piensa que es así.

Tiene 13 años, ¿Cómo va a saberlo?

Al contrario del niño de al lado, que ve todo muy brillante, Hanako ve todo muy oscuro, a veces, incluso la luz lo lastima.

Dicen que tiene sentido por su depresión.

El no esta tan seguro.

Pero de nuevo, no es que importe.

"Hanako" La enfermera, Yako, viene a su habitación a obligarlo a interactuar con los demás pacientes de vez en cuando (Según el reloj y el calendario, parece ser que lo hace todos los dias, pero bueno, Amane a veces está tan drogado en antidepresivos que no siente el paso del tiempo, a veces lento, a veces rápido)

"Entendido" A veces se pregunta si su diagnóstico es correcto, pero Tsuchigomori no parece ser una persona que se equivoque.

Pero siempre que interactúa con Kou, este se queja de su sonrisa ¿Una persona con depresión es capaz de sonreír? ¿De hacer bromas?

Si el diagnóstico es correcto, Amane cree que sí.

Esos son buenos momentos.

Yashiro ve colores en todas partes, pensó que al llegar a este lugar, en palabras de sus padres, debía mejorar.

Nene no sabe bien qué es lo que debe mejorar.

No sabe porque otros niños la tratan de mentirosa, no sabe porque nadie más ve lo mismo que ella.

Es decir, Hanako está ahí, Kou también lo ve, así que tiene que ser verdad.

Nene no miente.

Hanako está ahí, y es translúcido, y flota.

Así que Yashiro no sabe porqué le dicen que deje de mentir, porque, eso es algo que es normal ¿No? Las voces que le hablan en las noches, contandole los secretos de este lugar son reales, tal vez la tienen ahí para que no se lo diga a nadie más.

Tal vez sensei, no quiere que los demás sepan que es una araña, o que Misaki es en realidad un zorro.

Mitsuba está de acuerdo en esto mayormente.

Kou sabe porqué está allí, Terū se lo dijo, se lo dijo con bastante calma, aunque Kou sabe que miente.

Porque, si es verdad, significa que todo lo que dijeron en la escuela era cierto.

Que está loco.

Que enloqueció al presenciar como Mitsuba se mataba.

Y que se había ido para siempre.

Pero eso es mentira.

Porque Mitsuba sigue ahí rondando, Terū debería saberlo, después de todo es un exorcista, mucho mejor de lo que Kou alguna vez será.

Después de todo, a pesar de pertenecer al gran clan Minamoto, Kou no ha logrado ver a Mitsuba de nuevo.

Pero eso está bien, porque aunque no lo pueda ver, sabe que los espíritus existen, solo debe entrenar más para conseguir verlo otra vez.

Así que no entiende porque su hermano le miente, no entiende porque dice que no hay nadie ahí.

No sabe porque su hermano se ha vuelto un mentiroso.

Pero sabe que es por ello que lo ha traído a este lugar.

Es un lugar nuevo, lo vio en las noticias hace algún tiempo, era un lugar creado para niños con problemas, intentando por todos los medios que su crecimiento fuera lo más normal posible, sin tener que usar pastillas (O al menos la menor cantidad posible), simplemente dejándolos seguir siendo niños, y con la ayuda adecuada reinsertarse en la sociedad.

Patrañas, Kou sabe que en el fondo este es un recinto para entrenar a exorcistas, pero entiende que eso debe permanecer en secreto.

Aquí conoció a muchos otros niños, algunos de relevancia, otros no, pero su favorita es Yashiro.

Aquí muchos comparten habitación, algunos no, algunos apenas los ven.

Yashiro comparte habitación con una chica llamada Aoi Akane.

Curiosamente Kou comparte habitación con un chico llamado Akane Aoi.

Aquellos que tienen habitación propia, es porque han o tendrán que estar mucho tiempo allí, según lo que opine el profesor cara de araña.

O porque están demasiado inestables por el momento.

Kou lo entiende, es difícil mantener el poder espiritual bajo control.

Como decía, su favorita es Nene, porque de todos aquí, apenas le contó la historia de Mitsuba, ella dijo que estaba parado detrás de él.

Kou no lo vio, pero asumió que entonces Nene tenia mas poder espiritual que el.

Era su senpai, a pesar de el pertenecer a un clan tan distinguido, había gente con aún más poder que él. Era asombroso.

Le gustaba este lugar.

Amane no sabe aun como es que termino siendo apodado Hanako.

Fue hace mucho tiempo piensa, cuando aún tendrí años de edad, cuando recién ingresó a este recinto y se pensaba que saldría pronto, compartió habitación con su hermano y un chico más.

No recuerda quién era, ese chico efectivamente se fue pronto, pero recuerda que siempre lo llamo Hanako-san y siempre le pedía cosas, fue su primer amigo ahi, y como tal, Amane le dio todo lo suyo a cambio, claro, de su amistad o algo que deseara o necesitara.

Sus libros.

Sus lápices.

Su llavero con un cohete.

Todo.

Incluyendo su sangre. Recuerda que Tsukasa no estuvo muy feliz de eso, alegando que Amane era suyo.

El punto era que ese apodo se quedó, le gustaba porque era una forma de recordar que estaba vivo, y que alguien fue su amigo.

Y parecia agradarle mas como Hanako, aquel que cumplia sus deseos que como Amane, recuerda que una vez le dijo que no era Hanako y el chico le enterró un lápiz en la mano.

Era mejor ser Hanako, Amane era muy malo al parecer.

Cuando el chico se fue, se disculpó, era tímido, e insistió mucho en que pronto Amane saldria de ahí también.

Amane Yugi no está seguro de porqué querría salir de ahí.

Ahora, de los chicos nuevos, le agrada Yashiro, espera que se quede mucho tiempo allí.

Pues incluso antes de presentarse como Hanako.

La chica ya estaba saltando sobre él preguntándole si era un fantasma.

No está seguro de porque ella cree eso, pero Hanako solo contesto con eso, que su nombre era Hanako y cumplia deseos por un precio razonable.

Tsuchigomori insistió que su precio era demasiado barato, que debería valorarse más.

Pero la chica solo sonrió contestando que ya lo sabia.

Su rival era Kou, apenas la chica insistió en que el era un fantasma (Y Amane aprendió que estaba mal contradecir a la gente incluso antes de llegar allí) se lanzó a atacarlo.

Amane se rió, eran muy divertidos, hicieron muchas travesuras juntos, y sus expresiones al molestarlos eran hilarantes.

Hanako estaba feliz.

Cuando estaba con ellos olvidaba porque estaba ahí.

Todos los días, ellos debían ir solos a hablar con Tsuchigomori, el psiquiatra a cargo de esta sección del psiquiátrico, para los pacientes controlados.

Solo en esos momentos Amane se daba cuenta de las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

A veces despertaba con un sabor a hierro en la boca, producto de morder su lengua durante alguna pesadilla.

Algunas veces presionaba demasiado fuerte sus uñas en su rostro, intentando arrancar alguna suciedad (o una sensación) que no estaba ahí.

Otras veces solo quería sentir algo y luego olvidaba atender esa herida.

"¿Las pesadillas están bajo control?"

"Todo despejado"

Su cabeza está despejada, o está nublada, o está girando muy rápido, o está simplemente vacía.

Últimamente ha estado en su mayoría despejada.

"Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Se a donde va esto, y ya se lo he dicho, no tengo intención de ir a ninguna parte"

No es que tenga donde más ir.

Amane logró entender, después de todo este tiempo allí, que no tenía nada.

Una vez se lo dijo al jefe del hospital Kakō, y éste le afirmó que era mentira, que tenía a su hermano.

Amane supo en ese instante que el abuelo, nunca leyó ninguno de los informes que sensei hacía.

O tal vez lo hizo, y por eso no mencionó a sus padres.

De ser así, Amane solo podría reír.

No recuerda ninguno de los rostros de sus padres.

Sabe que peleaban mucho entre ellos, sabe que les gustaba la bebida, y sabe que los maltrataban tanto a él como a Tsukasa.

Y aprendieron a cuidarse mutuamente. Seria lindo si fuera cierto.

Amane aprendió a cuidar a Tsukasa.

Tsukasa aprendió de sus padres.

Su padre decía que todo lo hacía por amor, todos esos golpes eran porque los amaba, todas esas veces que escucho a su madre gritar, parecía que a su padre le gustaba eso, y Tsukasa pensando porque, comprendió que era porque él lo provocaba.

Tsukasa aprendió a cómo sentirse querido y dar amor a una edad muy temprana.

Aprendió que para amar tenía que dar todo de si, su atención por supuesto, su motivación, todo debía ser para y por la persona que amas.

Así es como Tsukasa aprendió que se puede abrazar con las manos. Imitando a su padre, colocó sus manos en el cuello de Amane, le gustaba sentir el pulso de su gemelo, como a duras penas podía decir su nombre. El provocaba una reacción así de Amane, Tsukasa se sentía querido.

Amane un día se quejó del color feo que quedaría en su mejilla por el golpe de su madre.

Tsukasa no quería que su hermano sufriera, y escucho por ahí que la piel se renovaba con una herida.

Entonces, para que la piel de su hermano estuviera tan lisa y blanca como siempre, solo tenía que provocar una costra, obviamente.

Tsukasa a veces piensa que todos son estupidos.

Por lo tanto, tomó una hoja de rasuradora, y arrancó el trozo de piel de la mejilla de Amane.

Tsukasa se pregunta a veces porque Amane sigue lastimando esa mejilla aún hoy en día.

El vio como su padre le pidió jugar a su mamá en su cuarto, Tsukasa se ocultó en el armario por curiosidad.

No olvido nunca esa escena.

Y pensó, que era normal, por algo aún seguían casados. Y siempre había sido así, no recuerda algún momento en que el mundo a su alrededor no funcionara así.

Descubrió que era un mundo muy entretenido.

Le gustaba vivir así.

Un día, su padre no encontró a su madre por ningún lado, así que se desquitó con los gemelos.

Cada golpe ardía, y a Tsukasa empezó a gustarle. (En algún punto, su hermano se veía como muerto, pero en ese momento no importaba)

Así que río, como recompensa recibió una patada.

Y río de nuevo, y una y otra y otra vez.

Recuerda que la semana siguiente fue al dentista, al parecer perdió misteriosamente unos cuantos dientes.

Antes de irse, le robó una jeringa al dentista y curioso de cómo funcionaba el procedimiento, se la enterró en la mano.

Curiosamente esta no hizo lo mismo que en su boca, no entendió porque, Amane desinfecto su herida esa tarde.

El mundo era muy brillante, y muy vasto, habían tantas cosas por conocer, y bueno, aunque ni siquiera le gustaba tanto la ciencia como a su hermano, sí era curioso. Abría absolutamente todo lo que encontrara, animales incluidos.

Una vez lo intentó con el brazo de su hermano, logró ver algo blanco, no sabe porque, se supone que debería haber visto solo rojo.

Curioso.

Una vez, escuchó a su maestra que hay cosas que solo se pueden hacer con la persona que más amas.

La persona que más amaba su padre era su madre, y su madre a su padre.

¡Tsukasa amaba a Amane!

Esa noche de la habitación de los gemelos se escucharon gritos.

Pero en el closet esta vez ni había nadie que espiara.

Fue un buen juego.

Y continuaron así por un tiempo.

Tsukasa amaba su vida.

Y un día, su padre lo invitó a jugar a su habitación.

Su madre no estaba, y su hermano al escucharlo se sobresaltó.

Tsukasa no entendió porqué.

Solo cuando su padre lo tocó de manera incómoda pensó que tal vez no era un buen juego.

Y las cosas subieron de nivel.

Tsukasa gritó.

Y su hermano entró a la habitación con un cuchillo.

Tsukasa amo más a Amane cuando lo enterró en el cuello de su padre.

Tsukasa no entendía porque no resultó divertido.

Luego recordó, tonto de él, que eso solo funcionaba con la persona que mas amas.

Tsukasa no amaba a ese cerdo.

Así que Tsukasa lamió las lágrimas de su hermano, siempre le han gustado las cosas saladas.

Cuando llegó su madre, se suicidó al ver la escena.

Tsukasa no entiende porque su hermano la intentó detener.

Tsukasa estuvo feliz.

Amane sería solo para el.

Y llegaron los policías.

Aunque Tsukasa les presumió una y otra vez sobre su hermano. Ellos se miraron sin comprender lo que decía.

Tsukasa piensa que eran estúpidos.

De alguna manera terminaron en ese lugar blanco.

Amane le explicó que consideraron que luego de ver cómo su madre mató a su padre y luego se suicidó, ellos necesitarían un chequeo mental.

Tsukasa no lo entendió, fue Amane quien asesinó a su padre, pero estaba con Amane así que todo estaba bien.

En ese lugar Yoko era molesta. Siempre lo recriminaba cuando intentaba jugar con Amane.

Siempre estuvo cerca, ella tenía que desaparecer.

Tsuchigomori siempre lo observo con sospecha.

No le agrado la gente de ahí.

Por fortuna, con el tiempo, lo cambiaron de sección.

Pensó que Amane estaría allí, se decepcionó al ver que no.

Cuando intento volver, una sirena lo detuvo.

Sí, sirena, porque olía a pescado y se veía como uno.

Desde entonces no lo ve.

Dijeron que era solo en lo que lograban que el pudiera convivir con más gente.

Pero a Tsukasa no le importaba.

El solo quería a Amane.

Porque él ama a Amane y el lo ama de vuelta.

Tsukasa nunca ha matado a nadie, pero Amane si.

Es algo que Tsukasa admira, aún no ha logrado alcanzarlo.

Sin duda su gemelo mayor, era más fuerte que el.

Tsukasa lo admira.

Tsukasa lo ama.

Ignorara que su hermano le enterrara un cuchillo cuando le mordió la oreja.

Después de todo, es la forma de mostrar amor de Amane.

Terū a veces pensaba que tomó una mala decisión.

Era un lugar de prestigio sin duda, pero su sistema, más libre y con menos pastillas, podría no ser lo que su hermano necesita.

Va regularmente se visita. Y ha averiguado todo lo que puede de sus nuevos amigos.

La chica esquizofrénica, solo alimenta las fantasías de Kou.

Y el otro chico, oh por dios, Terū solo quería que se alejara de su hermano. Era un asesino por amor de dios. Tardaron 3 años en darse cuenta, puesto que su gemelo estaba igual de loco.

Terū no entiende cómo los pueden dejar libres por ahí.

Era un lugar estatal, así que los mocosos tuvieron suerte en ese ámbito, porque de otro modo no podrían costear el estar allí.

Terū piensa que los mocosos simplemente deberían estar aislados de todo.

No le importa que los estudios digan que es necesario y más productivo que los pacientes socialicen.

No le importa, eso es solo para la gente que puede mejorar.

Esos mocosos no lo harán, y agradecería que no arrastrarán a su hermano con ellos.

El es solo una víctima de las circunstancias, él puede y va a mejorar, a diferencia de los locos que están ahí, incluso los psicólogos y enfermeros que están allí no son buenos, deberían saber cuándo rendirse con un paciente, son muy poco profesionales.

Terū se pregunta si tomó la decisión correcta al dejar a su hermano allí.

Aunque al final, jamás fue en realidad una decisión.

Fue más bien algo que solo paso.

Pero joder, no puede estar tranquilo, no sabe qué más hacer, pero quiere hacerlo, quiere ayudar, aunque es tan inútil que ni siquiera puede atenderse a sí mismo, no tiene conocimiento de cocina, como para llevarle algún dulce cuando está de visita, ni sabe bien que juegos puede llevarle.

Dijeron que no podía llevar objetos pequeños.

Al principio quiso preguntar porque, pero la pregunta murió incluso antes de decirla.

Por supuesto, tiene sentido.

Intento llevar cartas, para que jugara con sus nuevos amigos (Personalmente prefiere llamarlos conocidos, pero Kou insiste en que son sus amigos)

Pero se las rechazaron.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que alguno de los pacientes podía tragarlas.

Pensó en libros, pero sabe que Kou no los leería.

Es frustrante no saber cómo ayudar.

Tsuchigomori sabe eso mejor que nadie.

Por supuesto, ha logrado que muchos salgan de ahí, el cual se supone es el objetivo final, que puedan vivir su vida con la mayor normalidad posible.

Pero no, algunos simplemente no pueden.

Hay muchos casos en ese lugar, muchos los cuales debe medicar.

Pero siempre hay psicólogos que se oponen en este lugar.

Pues, se vende asi, como un lugar para mejorar sin usar medicamentos.

Patrañas.

Es un lugar estatal, pero a final de cuentas, no recuerda haber visto a un solo político preocupado de la salud mental.

Es norma que no se usen medicamentos a menos que sea totalmente necesario.

Es decir, una crisis.

Algo que se podría evitar.

Sinceramente, Tsuchigomori odia este lugar, en que pareciera que está escrito quién puede salir y quien no.

Lo odia.

Y odia más que se ha acostumbrado tanto, que cree que todo está escrito.

Pasado, presente y futuro.

El quiere que Amane salga pronto por ejemplo.

Quiere que conozca la playa, que estudie astronomia (O que sea un sensei como alguna vez le mencionó)

Le gustaba esa idea, aunque fueran distintos tipos de _sensei_, le gustaba la idea de que alguno de sus niños pudiera ser su colega en el futuro.

Sobretodo porque recientemente se habló de poder permitirles a los niños dar una prueba cuando gustaran para poder aprobar su año académico.

Muchos allí eran grandes lectores, y confiaban que saldrían.

Tsuchigomori no quería que se atrasaran, sobretodo con todo el conocimiento que tenían.

Quería que vivieran su vida.

Siempre recuerda a la niña Shijima.

La terapia de dibujo funciono con su doble personalidad.

De alguna manera fue un punto medio entre las dos personalidades. Algo con lo que lograban convivir, algo que tenian en comun.

Y lograron llegar a un trato al respecto.

Los días pertenecían a la niña enfermiza.

Y las noches, los sueños, para aquella que nació queriendo protegerla. Creando un mundo desconocido.

Le dieron de alta, con sesiones de terapia para control.

Por desgracia, su cuerpo enfermizo no dio para mas el ultimo dia que estuvo interna.

La familia de la chica lloro.

Para velarla, pudieron ir algunos de los que la conocieron.

Yako quiso arrancarle la sonrisa de la cara a Tsukasa.

Tsuchigomori nunca los vio hablar, pero durante algunas sesiones, los nombres salieron aquí y por allá.

Estaba un poco preocupado al respecto.

Akane Aoi y Aoi Akane, eran un caso de codependencia extrema, al punto en que no podían vivir una vida normal.

El chico siendo el mas preocupante en este caso.

Yako no tenía dudas de que el seria capaz de matar por ella.

En realidad, los padres de ambos chicos no estaban seguros de si era necesario internarlos, o si solo era necesario a uno de ellos, o a ninguno.

Estaban algo perdidos al respecto.

Pero un amigo de ellos insistió en que no habría mal, si todo estaba en orden, saldrán pronto.

Y la verdad es que era cierto.

Tsuchigomori tenía que reconocer que era una obsesión la chica para el chico, y que sin duda necesitaba ayuda.

Pero no, ambos eran inteligentes y quieren mejorar.

Logro descubrir que eran amigos de la infancia, y que siempre estuvieron acosando a Aoi (Tal vez es por eso que el chico sintió la necesidad de protegerla y ella de estar siempre con el)

Ella era linda, y tuvo mala suerte con su entorno, parecía no estar consciente de que a pesar de todas las veces que rechazara a Akane, siempre lo estuvo observando, siempre estuvo lo más cerca posible de él, no parecía entender que no era normal rechazar al chico, pero a pesar de ello, siempre ir con él, y pedir favores imposibles o extraños.

"Vamos a convertirnos en estrellas" Dijo ella una vez

"Por supuesto" Akane incendio la casa intentando reducirlos a ambos a polvo.

Polvo eres y al polvo volverás.

Amane estaría de acuerdo, siguiendo la teoría de que los seres humanos tenían compuestos de polvo estelar.

Fue en ese momento que decidieron internarlos.

Y han mejorado bastante, sobretodo Aoi, a Akane aun le cuesta mantener la idea de dejar a Aoi sola por más de un instante, pero al menos ahora se cuestiona un poco si es algo que ella realmente necesita.

Aoi necesitaba dejar de vivir protegida de todo (O no sabría defenderse) necesitaba vivir (O seguiría intentando acabar consigo, y llevarse a Akane con ella) Necesitaba dejar de ser tratada solo como una cara bonita y sufrir un poco.

Al igual que las mariposas necesitan dolor al salir de su capullo para que la presión haga fluir su sangre y poder volar, Aoi necesitaba ser un poco más independiente.

Aún no lo comprenden del todo, pero lo entienden hasta cierto punto.

Yako estaba algo, solo un poco, orgullosa de ellos.

En su infancia no habría podido pensar en eso, solo de adolescente pudo superar a Misaki, gran parte del motivo por el cual es ahora enfermera.

Así que, Yako quiere creer que todos podrán salir de ahí.

Yashiro podrá entender que Mitsuba no es un fantasma.

Que todos esos colores, que esas voces, solo ella las puede ver.

Yako no se atrevería a afirmar que no son reales.

Que todos esos príncipes que afirma la vienen a visitar en las noches, es mejor que se queden en sus sueños.

Kou podrá avanzar en su proceso de duelo, es un chico fuerte pero profundamente lastimado.

Y la valentía no es un arma definitiva.

Amane podrá superar su pasado, podrá entender que él también tiene derecho a vivir.

Que es digno de ser humano.

De ser amado.

Yako confía en ello.

No importa cuanto tiempo pase.

Pero Tsuchigomori no está seguro sobre algunos otros pacientes.

Piensa que Tsukasa saldra de alli sin duda, cuando supere la edad para ese psiquiátrico y lo envíen a otro más especializado.

O cuando se escape, quien sabe.

Espera conseguir que deje sus tendencias violentas antes de que eso suceda.

Mientras tanto solo le queda alejarlo de sus posibles víctimas.

Especialmente Amane.

Aoi, que quería recuperar su independencia, se siente extraña sin Akane a su lado, descubrió que estaba tan acostumbrada a la atención, que en ese lugar, donde todos parecían vivir en su propio mundo, ella desencajaba.

En teoría era su mundo ideal, pero a la vez, aun no estaba acostumbrada a el, puede que sea por ello que aun no le daban el alta.

Y se sentía desesperada por compañía, protección.

Penso que seria reemplazar un clavo con otro clavo, pero Yoko le contestó que todos querían amigos, lo importante era mantener la singularidad.

Pero ella no sabía cómo conseguir un amigo, Akane siempre estuvo con ella, no necesito nada más.

Por eso se sintió aliviada cuando Yashiro se acercó a ella halagandola por su belleza.

¿Tiene permitido usar eso para socializar no?

Tsuchigomori le dijo que fuera ella nada más. Su apariencia es parte de ella.

Yashiro era una niña algo extraña, pero Aoi estaba bien con ello.

Pronto descubrió que a la chica le encantaban las historias de amor.

Y también las cosas paranormales.

Asi que Aoi se dedicó a investigar todo lo que pudo al respecto, tener cosas en comun deberia poder ayudarla a ser su amiga.

Tampoco era tonta, y sabia que si Yashiro estaba allí, era por algo, no tardó en notar que algo estaba mal ahi.

Y se aprovechó de ese hecho.

Su amiga divagaba mucho siempre sobre colores, voces y personas que no estaban allí.

Aoi siempre la escucho con atención.

Pronto pudo armarse en su cabeza una idea del mundo de Nene.

Era hermoso.

Ella sabe, lo sabe porque le gusta leer y no hay mucho más que se pueda hacer ahí dentro.

Nene era esquizofrénica, y una con suerte.

Hay veces en que las personas se dañan a si mismas producto de lo que ven.

Pero hay otras que ven cosas hermosas, mariposas, bondad y belleza que nadie jamas seria capaz de comprender.

Aoi no es psicóloga, no sabe de qué tipo es Yashiro, no sabe tampoco si es que tiene razón.

Pero al menos Nene no parece tener miedo de lo que ve, solo se ve asombrada, y feliz.

Aoi espera que sean sueños hermosos.

Así, es como, sus conversaciones usualmente empiezan de una manera bastante simple.

"Oye, ¿Escuchaste?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Holi, no me maten por iniciar otra historia xdcfghj también lo publico en AO3, es la unica cosa que he publicado allí, y fue pa que no me mataran zxdcfvgh pero ya que actualice una de las historias activas, espero que no me maten~ asi que es un bueno momento pa publicar esto (?**_


	2. Sonidos

Lo que tu alma ve

Capítulo 2: Sonidos

Yashiro soñaba con príncipes, soñaba con que alguno de ellos la quisiera aun a pesar de sus tobillos gordos.

A pesar de ser un rábano.

Últimamente no se preocupaba por ello, Hanako siempre la molestaría por ello, pero Kou dice que es linda "a pesar" de ello.

¿A quién engaña? ¡Está claramente preocupada por eso!

Hanako muchas veces está en su habitación, Nene nunca ha entrado allí, Yako dice que un tal "Amane" es el dueño de ese metro cuadrado, que Nene no tiene permitido entrar allí, que es un límite que no debe cruzar.

Aoi le reveló que "Hanako" era un espíritu que falleció en un baño de su escuela producto de la radiación de la bomba atómica.

Kou se vio un poco triste al respecto, así que Nene le pidió a Mitsuba si podía investigar al respecto.

Mitsuba se quejó, diciendo que Nene solo quería estar con un chico guapo, como en una porno.

Yashiro no entendió, porque Mitsuba era más precioso que la mayoría (Su personalidad era un problema, pero es historia para otro momento)

Por lo tanto, lo normal sería querer estar con él en ese caso ¿No? No con Kou.

Pero antes de decir nada, Mitsuba solo se fue aferrado a su bufanda.

Minamoto, es un apellido de grandeza, Kou lo lleva con orgullo.

A veces pierde el ritmo de su amiga, cambia de tema de manera espontánea, y sus ojos siempre vagan alrededor, Kou piensa que podría fácilmente pasar por un pequeño animal, adorable y siempre en movimiento.

(Mitsuba era para él un animal asustadizo, tímido, y de gran corazón)

Tal vez un gato, son orgullosos después de todo.

Honestamente, Hanako falleciendo en un "accidente" nuclear, le parecía una historia demasiado triste, ¿El chico fue un espíritu por tanto tiempo? No le extraña que sea difícil motivarlo a hacer lo correcto, era demasiado pervertido, pero, probablemente fuera porque no encontró diversión en nada más.

También pensó que fallecer en ese tiempo, explicaba porque le gustaba una muñeca _kokeshi._

Pero era algo demasiado cruel.

Por lo tanto, Nene y él decidieron que esa era una historia demasiado trágica para pertenecer a su amigo, ¡Debían liberar la verdad!

Y escuchan chasquidos y rasguños.

El corazón le dio un brinco, se regañó a sí mismo automáticamente, no podía ser un buen exorcista (Para ver a Mitsuba) si se asustaba con tan poco.

Yako se rio de ellos.

Eran adorables escondidos detrás de una columna.

Resulta, que hay una habitación especial para aquellos niños que no se insertaron bien en el recinto, tenían miedo de las personas, alguna fobia que no les permitiera convivir, etc.

Eran sus pequeños niños perdidos, la más energética era Mirai, la cual era la nieta del director del hospital. (Yako, detesta referirse a este lugar como algo distinto a hogar)

En fin, en esa habitación, conectada directamente al patio, los niños perdidos se turnaban para entrar.

Allí se realizaban las terapias con animales, los ayudaban a relajarse, los volvía más felices, no todos ellos estaban dispuestos a tratar con esas criaturas, pero a muchos les gustaba y ayudaba, no era lo mismo tratar con otras personas que con animales.

Había hámsteres, conejos, tortugas, etc. Los perros y gatos vienen los fines de semana cuando sus dueños estaban dispuestos a prestarlos, Yako cuando era pequeña, era una niña perdida.

Su mejor amigo fue un zorro que ella misma se encargó de domesticar, y actualmente casi lo considera parte de sí.

Misaki estaría orgulloso de ella.

Así que Yako, se encargaba de los cuidados de las mascotas, recuerda con cariño como todos se sorprendieron al descubrir que la mascota que encontraron en la puerta del recinto nunca fue un perro, era un canino, pero no de la especia que pensaban.

Yako agradece ese error.

Pero Kako no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se repitiera, ahora estaban siendo más cuidadosos con los animales que entraban, y como los cuidaban.

Yako lamentaba no ser veterinaria a veces, puede cubrir sus necesidades básicas, pero ella no es la encargada de su salud o vigilar a los niños para que traten a las mascotas como seres vivos.

¿Tsukasa y un pez? Por ejemplo, esa era una mala combinación. Si alguno de los niños perdidos se metiera con su zorrita, el infierno estallaría, por lo mismo, no es la encargada total de la sala, un cariño simple la pondría alerta, no tendría paciencia para explicarle a los niños que los animales no son un juguete.

Y ahora, Yako estaba sacando al patio a algunos roedores, necesitan sol, y algo de libertad.

Yugi la ayudaba con ellos a veces.

Amane también era un niño perdido después de todo, o al menos lo era antes de Minamoto y Yashiro.

A veces aún se siente ahogado con tanta atención y tiene que escapar.

Lo que su zorrita era para ella, los mokkes eran para él.

Tenía sentido, los dos eran criaturas del mal.

A veces Yako se preguntaba qué clase de hámster eran esos, siempre se escapaban de sus jaulas, en un principio les preocupaba que se pudieran caer cada vez que hacían eso, finalmente decidieron dejar las jaulas en el suelo, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Los mokkes estaban rodeados de juguetes, y trozos de papel, siempre intentando devorar un libro.

Probablemente querían dominar el mundo, no había que dejar que su ternura los engañara.

Estas adorables criaturas estaban huyendo de su joven cuidador, provocando todos los sonidos que tienen asustados a los jóvenes.

Yako río observando la situación por la ventana, a pesar de todo, es enfermara, este donde este, quiera lo que quiera, su deber es vigilar los mocosos.

Y es una fortuna que lo haga.

Yashiro tuvo un hámster, tenía un nombre ridículo, pero ella lo amaba, en paz descanse dicho hámster.

Veras, ella se enamora fácilmente, una cara bonita es todo lo que se necesita para enamorarla. Su primer amor le dijo que su tipo eran chicas femeninas. Por supuesto Nene dispuesta a complacer, aprendió a coser, jardinería, y a cocinar.

Yashiro cumplió con todo, pero, el chico solo tomo el bento, y lo boto a la basura, diciendo que las piernas de rábano no eran su tipo.

Nene se sintió muy sola, de alguna manera perdió a su primer amor y a su hámster el mismo día.

Nunca volvió a ver a ninguno de los 2, no comprende por qué.

Solo sabe que después de ese incidente es que sus padres decidieron que ella debía mejorar, no está segura de que cosa exactamente; ella cree que su cocina era buena, y no le han enseñado a cocinar aquí, entonces no comprende que es a lo que se refieren; Tsuchigomori le preguntó alguna vez si supo cómo es que su hámster falleció, ella lo pensó, pero solo recuerda que cocino carne fresca para el bentō. El solo anotó la información adquirida en una libreta suspirando.

Nene no está segura porque se veía cansado por eso.

Ahora lo sabe.

Kou y ella buscaron el origen de los sonidos, en sus cabezas miles de teorías.

Mitsuba regreso con un libro en mano, la sorprendió un poco, y casi chilla por lo mismo, pero Mitsuba solo se reía de ella.

"¿Es esta la parte en que se encuentran con un fantasma, huyen, se aman y hacen cosas como en una porno?"

Nene se sintió con la tentación de decir que sí, pero Kou realmente no era su tipo, por lo que el simple hecho de pensarlo, le parecía mal, Kou era su amigo, no uno de sus príncipes soñados.

Finalmente, solo indico silencio, no vaya a ser que lo que fuera que generará el ruido escapara.

Aunque si fuera un fantasma, Nene dudaba que este escapara al sentirlos, ahora que lo piensa, tal vez esto no era una muy buena idea y solo debería volver a buscar información de Hanako…

Y vio a los mokkes.

¡Son unas preciosuras!

"¿Son lindos no es así _senpai_?" Nene ya no estaba segura si Kou se refería a los hámsteres o a Hanako cubierto de algunos.

Realmente ¿Cuantos había ahí y por qué nadie le dijo que aquí había mascotas?

"¡Me recuerdan a mi hámster!" Kou sonrió, y ambos corrieron a acariciar a las bolas peludas (Siempre con cuidado) No les importo mucho el gritito de sorpresa de Hanako, era injusto que él tuviera tiempo con estas cositas tan lindas y nunca se las mencionara.

"¿Te refieres al que asesinaste?"

Nene lo escucho con la voz de Hanako, pero este estaba sonrojado intentando quitarse a Kou de encima.

De alguna manera, sintió natural que él dijera algo como eso.

"Rábano, no debes caer ese hámster, ¿O acaso quieres asesinarlo también?"

Yashiro se dio vuelta para comprobar quien fue quien le dijo eso.

No veía a Mitsuba, pero vio un espejo que ella juraba no estaba ahí antes.

"¿Yashiro?" Hanako la llamaba, al menos eso creía, Kou murmuró algo de fondo sobre estar muy pálida, Nene no está segura.

Y Mitsuba susurro en su oído.

"¿Lo olvidaste? Mírate en el espejo Rábano-_senpai_"

Y Yashiro grito, era su reflejo por supuesto, pero vio colores que antes no había visto, vio rojo cubriendo sus manos, y vio a su hámster ser destripado.

No había sonido a su alrededor, pero alguien le decía en susurros como sucedió, le decía en susurros sobre cómo fue a por un cuchillo, e intentó usar uno de mantequilla, por supuesto eso no resultó, y los chillidos de su hámster, solo intensificaron al no acabar su sufrimiento rápidamente.

"Cállate"

Pero Mitsuba (¿Realmente era Mitsuba?) la abrazo por la espalda y continuó hablando, contándole sobre como Kou la odiaría si lo supiera, como su familia la miró con tanto temor, sobre todo lo que paso y pasara porque ella era desagradable.

"Bienvenida al infierno de los espejos"

Nene lo entendía, era un infierno verse a sí misma.

No comprende como lo olvido.

"¡Mitsuba cállate!"

Por un segundo, por favor, cállate, solo un segundo, déjala pensar.

Y algo cambió, el frío permanecía en su espalda, pero, se sentía algo distinto también.

"Cálmate Yashiro, estoy aquí" Hanako la abrazo, exactamente de la misma manera que Mitsuba hizo, e inquieto a Nene como nunca.

"¡Suéltame!"

Y Kou también lo hizo, Kou también la abrazo, pero Nene solo quería que la soltaran.

Mitsuba no se callaba, ya no estaba segura si decía alguna palabra o solo era ruido.

"Oh y sobre el libro de Hanako, ¿Quieres leerlo? Lo esconderé en la oficina de Tsuchigomori, ahí también está tu libro, y el de Kou, ¿Lo sabes verdad? Los haz visto cada vez que la araña los llama, sabes donde es, solo tienes que obtener una mirada y te darás cuenta de que todo lo que te digo es verdad"

Nene quería que se callara, quería que la soltaran, quería ¿Que quería? No importaba, pero algo quería.

Y Yako le inyecto algo, le dolió, quien diga que las agujas no duelen, no sabe lo que es que intenten ponerte una cuando estás tan inquieto.

Nene repentinamente no escucho nada.

Yako se reclamó, por supuesto que ver hámster desatará un cuadro en Nene, pero ella no era la cuidadora hoy de este sector, hoy le tocaba estar con los niños perdidos, por lo tanto, repasó los expedientes de ellos, concentrándose en ellos del todo, por supuesto sabía lo que pasaba con sus demás pacientes, pero pensó que su compañero de trabajo estaría más atento a los niños que estaban a su cargo, pensó que la situación estaba controlada, solo cuando era demasiado tarde se dio cuenta del error que era permitir que Nene estuviera aquí.

Es un fracaso como enfermera.

No sabe si es bueno que Yugi y Minamoto estuvieran cerca, un cuadro de un paciente puede desatar otro en alguien más.

Por ahora deberá vigilarlos de cerca, al menos por las próximas 48 horas.

No reconoce nada que pueda desatar un cuadro en Amane, el expediente de Amane y su experiencia viendo estas situaciones más de una vez (No así, sabiendo cómo reaccionar a ellas) Le permite saber al menos, que aunque es inevitable que piense en eso, no puede enfrascarse en eso, puede ser un intento inútil, pero Amane sabe que no tiene que dejar su mente tome el control (Si pudiera hacer eso, no estaría allí para empezar)

Kou por otro lado, se veía más afectado, Yako no está segura de que entienda del todo lo que ha pasado, y realmente quiere explicar, aunque sea un poco, lo necesario para que no le dé demasiadas vueltas, pero con Yashiro desmayada, debe llevarla pronto a una habitación, informar a Tsuchigomori, y reclamarle a su colega el descuido.

Algo terrible de este trabajo, es que jamás sabrás si estás haciendo bien o mal, puedes tener toda la intención de ayudar, puedes saber lo que debes hacer, pero eso es solo el protocolo.

No todos funcionan de la misma manera, no hay una guía mágica.

Puedes querer ayudar, pero, siempre puedes hacerlo mejor; Yako teme meter la pata.

Tal vez fue muy pronto para usar drogas, tal vez debió dejar a los niños ayudar a su amiga (No es que Yako lo llame precisamente ayudar) Pero, no parecía que ella escuchara una sola palabra de los niños, y tocarla hizo que reaccionara mal.

Yako cree que tomó la decisión correcta basándose en la salud de los tres niños.

Pero puede que otra decisión ayudará más a Yashiro, a Amane o a Kou de manera individual.

Yako cree que abandonó la posibilidad de ayudar, para mantener bajo el nivel de daño.

A veces odia su trabajo.

Kou no está seguro de que acababa de pasar, no sabe qué le pasó a su _senpai_, y se culpa.

Por supuesto, esto es imposible que sea cierto, ¿Qué culpa podría tener el pequeño Kou? Ninguna, si no ha hecho nada.

Y ese es su pecado, no hizo nada, de nuevo, al igual que con Mitsuba, nuevamente no ha hecho nada.

Ni antes, ni ahora, nunca ha sido capaz de ayudar a quienes aprecia, seguro Teru podría haber hecho algo, Yashiro ya le había dicho cuando le mostró una foto de él que le pareció una buena persona, atractivo sin duda, y buena persona.

Como se esperaba de su _senpai_, tiene buen ojo. Kou debería aprender pronto, para evitar que esas cosas le siguieran pasando.

"No le des muchas vueltas"

Pero Kou no podía dejar de pensar en eso, ahora no fue tan grave, solo actuó un poco distinto a lo usual, todo estaba bien, Hanako parecía actuar como si todo estuviera bien, no hay ningún motivo para mortificarse por eso.

Está bien, todo está bien, no hay nada fuera de lo común.

"Tienes razón, todo está bien"

Pero algo en la cara de Hanako le pareció que se reía de él.

"No he dicho eso"

¿Cómo podría? Amane lleva años en ese lugar, cada detalle, él sabe lo que significa, él sabe lo mal que están las personas que terminan aquí.

Yugi Amane sabía desde un inicio que Yashiro no saldría de aquí.

Pero, tampoco era preciso ese "aquí", si tuviera que ser más específico, Yashiro terminaría junto a Tsukasa, en esa sección donde solo estuvo por un tiempo, para los pacientes más críticos, que necesitan ser aislados.

¿Por qué fue de nuevo que estuvo ahí? Ah, cierto, por intentar matar a su hermano ¿Por qué hizo eso de nuevo?

No importa.

Amane se rasco la mejilla.

"¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?" Porque, si no dijo que todo estaría bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir? Qué se atreva a decirlo en voz alta.

"Chico, Yashiro no mejorará, no la volverás a ver, le doy un año a lo sumo"

¿Y qué sabrás tú? Pequeño niño, no sabes nada, tú no tienes nada, por lo tanto, no tienes derecho a decidir por los demás.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Es la primera vez desde que llegó aquí, que ha pensado en golpearlo con ganas.

¿Qué está diciendo? Eso es una mentira, su _senpai_ es fuerte, genial, y linda, ¿Mejorar? De qué está hablando, ella estaba bien como estaba, no hay ningún motivo para necesitar o querer ser más fuerte.

"Chico, me estas cansando ¿No quieres aceptar la realidad?" ¿Cuál? Tan solo estas mintiendo, y dices cosas confusas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres del niño Hanako?

"Hanako, me estas asustando" Y se rio, se sentó al borde de la ventana del recinto, y miró con una diversión malsana a Kou, un mokke parece ocultarse detrás del Kou, mientras otro se escondió en su jaula, listo para regresar al interior, a su habitación compartida con tantas mascotas.

"Chico, ¿Qué opinas de la muerte?" No importa, no viene al caso.

(¿Qué significa estar muerto?)

"¡Te estoy hablando de Yashiro! Deja de jugar" No saques otros temas sin relación.

(Significa que la persona deja de existir)

"Pero estoy hablando de ella" No, Yashiro solo ha tenido una sobrecarga de poder, a cualquiera puede pasarle, no es que a él le haya pasado.

(¿Si dejas de ver a una persona, deja de existir?)

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Yashiro solo se sintió mal" Tiene que haber sentido demasiados espíritus, y fue solo demasiado, se debe haber confundido.

Obviamente.

(Lo es, deja de existir, al menos en _tu_ mundo)

"¿Mitsuba también se sintió mal?"

Mitsuba, el… Mitsuba solo; tan solo..., no, no es eso; Mitsuba no es Yashiro, y Mitsuba..., no pasa nada, Hanako está jugando, como siempre, es un vil espíritu después de todo.

(¿Mitsuba existe en tu mundo?)

(¿No dejo de estarlo al lanzarse contra el tráfico?)

Kou recuerda, cómo iba caminando, y lo vio, en el momento preciso para llamarlo, pero como para que eso fuera inútil.

Vio como un camión lo arrolló, vio como su bufanda se enredó en una de las ruedas, vio como el vehículo derrapó, vio negro en donde la ropa antes era rosa, y escucho.

Se escuchó a sí mismo llamándolo.

Escucho el chirrido de los neumáticos.

Escucho a la gente jadear.

Escucho las sirenas

Pero, no lo escucho a él, no escuchó que el propio Mitsuba gritara, no escucho que le doliera, no escuchó el choque.

Como si fuera un muñeco.

Así que, Kou tomo su celular y saco una foto, escucho el flash, no miro la foto después, no era su especialidad después de todo, se la mostraría más tarde, a Mitsuba le gustaban las fotos después de todo, probablemente lo regañaría por usar un enfoque incorrecto, y diría lo desagradable que era ver ese muñeco tirado de manera tan grotesca.

Pero, extraña cosa, no lo encontró después, por mucho que lo llamará, Mitsuba no contestaba, incluso encontró su cámara tirada en el basurero, ya que Mitsuba no contestaba, Kou debía visitarlo, lógicamente, encontró la cámara trizada en el basurero.

Que descuidado, no debería tratar sus preciadas posesiones de esa manera.

Kou no lo encontró.

Aun cuando la familia de él le dijo que Mitsuba estaba muerto, Kou no lo creyó.

Porque aún no lo veía, aun no lo escuchaba.

Todo lo que ha visto, ha sido un muñeco sin vida.

Y aun no lo ve, aun no lo encuentra.

Pero, que no lo encuentre ¿No significa nada verdad? Es solo que Kou no sabe buscar bien.

A esa altura Teru y Kiara ya se estaban preocupando por su hermano, Kou no lo entiende.

En algún momento, intento ver la foto de su teléfono.

Kou río.

Estaba borrosa.

Kou lloró.

No ha podido ver a Mitsuba, y si no lo ve, ha dejado de existir en su mundo, en otras palabras, para él está muerto.

Ah, pero, un espíritu ¿Está muerto o vivo?

¿Qué es un muerto?

Es una persona muerta, obviamente.

¿Qué es una persona muerta?

Un cuerpo que se separó del alma.

Kou, tiene que aceptar, que no verá nunca más su cuerpo, puede vivir con eso, pero ¿Y el alma? ¿Dónde está?

Ah, sí tan solo fuera capaz de verla, demostraría que Mitsuba estaba vivo.

Después de todo, las cosas existen porque alguien reconoce que existen.

¿Cómo verlo? ¿Quién puede verlo? ¿Por qué aún no lo ve?

E investigo, trasnocho, y averiguó sobre el gran clan de exorcistas Minamoto.

(Que gran descuido de Teru, aún no buscarle ayuda, ¿Es tu preciado hermanito no?)

¿Cómo verlo? Lógico, mirándolo.

¿Quién puede verlo? Los exorcistas.

¿Por qué aún no lo ve? Le falta poder.

Es una desgracia para su clan.

"Tierra llamando a Kou~" Ah

"Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?" ¿De qué estaban hablando?

"Nada, entremos, está haciendo frío" Los mokkes, cierto, tal vez el frío les hará mal a los hámsteres, Kou no lo sabe realmente.

¿Por qué cree que perdió algo?

"¿Dónde está Yashiro?" Si ella no está, no hay nadie que vea a Mitsuba, si nadie ve a Mitsuba ¿Cómo sabe Kou que Mitsuba está bien? Se debe sentir tan solo.

"Eres terco, te lo reconozco chico, hmm… considerando lo sucedido, la tendrán aislada por lo menos las próximas 48 horas, creo" Eso no dice nada.

"¿Dónde está?" ¿Quién la está mirando? ¿Quién la está escuchando? ¿Quién reconoce su existencia?

"Ya te lo dije, no pienses demasiado en ello"

No pienses en eso, porque no hay nada que puedes hacer al respecto.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas!? ¿Es que nada te importa?" ¿Es porque estás muerto?

(¿Qué es estar muerto?)

"Me lastimas, claro que me importan algunas cosas" Tsukasa, por ejemplo.

(Significa que la persona deja de existir)

"No estoy jugando Hanako" Ese no es su nombre.

(¿Conoces la manera de morir en vida?)

"No estoy jugando, me importan muchas cosas, las donas y las kokeshi, por ejemplo, es solo que..." Son un poco eróticas después de todo ¿No?

(Cuando tengas depresión lo sabrás)

"Yashiro no me importa"

Las paredes son blancas.

Pero a veces no lo son.

El techo es estrellado.

Es lo que querías después de todo (Querías, en tiempo pasado)

Pero eso no importa.

El corazón palpita.

Aunque a veces no quisieras eso.

La mente piensa.

Quizás si fuera un poco menos agitada y ruidosa seria lo mejor.

A veces, solo a veces, Kou quisiera que Mitsuba pudiera escuchar sus propios latidos.

Otras, Kou también quiere dejar de escuchar.

"Eso es suficiente Amane"

Ah, el tan preciado silencio.

"Creí que te di la orden de tomarte un descanso por hoy, ve a tu habitación" Eso, tú demuestra quien manda.

Shu, fuera, como perro arrepentido.

"Discúlpalo Kou, para empezar, hoy no debía hablar con los demás, es un niño perdido después de todo"

Tsuchigomori ha tenido un día muy largo, a veces, aunque tienen una sección fija, por un día los psiquiatras se rotan, más que nada para tener distintas opiniones que darle a Kako sobre los pacientes, hubo un traspapelo, y de no ser porque Yako fue a buscarlo, no sabría que la sección a la él está designado quedó sin supervisión.

Son un fracaso.

Por fortuna, terminó rápido las entrevistas de la sección de los niños que son un peligro.

Hay una diferencia entre aquellos que son un peligro para los demás y los niños perdidos que son aquellos que no saben o no se sienten capaces de interactuar con los demás.

Cuento corto, vino a arreglar el desastre, justo después de terminar su trabajo con el área más... ¿Cuál es la palabra? Dejémoslo en "densa".

Yako necesitaba atender a Nene de manera urgente, estaba inconsciente, estaba forzada a dejar a los niños solos por unos momentos.

Aun sabiendo que Amane estaba en esos días en que no olvida a Tsukasa, a sus padres, y que siente unas ganas inmensas de hacer sentir inseguros a todos a su alrededor, de la misma manera que él se sintió por tantos años.

Yako no vio síntomas de un cuadro aún después de presenciar el de Nene, pensó que irse y volver rápido no provocaría problemas.

Subestima la capacidad de actuación del niño.

Después de todo, ha actuado normal todo el día, aun cuando es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

(Aniversario de un homicidio)

(Aniversario de un suicidio)

Tsukasa por el contrario estaba más tranquilo, más feliz.

¡Era el aniversario de su libertad!

¡Era el aniversario de obtener a Amane para sí solo!

Por supuesto, los gemelos Yugi estaban inestables durante ese día.

Tiene suerte que no desencadenará en un cuadro para Kou, presenciar, a dos de sus amigos fuera de sí, aunque sea un poco, así de seguido, nunca será bueno.

Le molesta porque sabe que Amane es así, y sabe que el mocoso se da cuenta que está mal, pero no es la primera, ni la última vez, que él sería autodestructivo.

Destruir amistades, apropósito, es otra forma de manifestar autodesprecio y culpa-

Sentir "No soy digno" "Aléjense" "Los dañare" puede ser tomado como progreso o retroceso.

Al menos está sintiendo algo.

Pero no es algo que Tsuchigomori pueda aprobar.

Ver a Yashiro, aunque sea un poco mal, en un día como este, sin duda despertó ese autodesprecio, tiene que recordar, que no es la primera vez que ha lastimado a las personas, su padre, o su hermano. Ambos en defensa propia.

Pero Kou no tiene por qué pagar eso (Ni el propio Amane)

Sin embargo, aunque Amane lo sepa, no cree, no piensa que pueda hacer algo al respecto.

(¿Si pudiera no lo habría hecho ya?)

Es ahí donde la frase que más repite entra en juego.

("He decidido no ir a ningún lado") Porque fuera de estas paredes es peligroso, en ambos sentidos, el mundo es peligroso para él, y él es peligroso para el mundo.

Es lo mejor, para todos, que solo se quede ahí, dormido, aunque sea solo por un rato.

No importa lo bueno que hay ahí fuera.

Y es tan triste.

"Kou, ¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿O prefieres ir a tu habitación?"

Kou no está seguro de que responde, supone la segunda, porque Akane leía desde su propia cama.

"Te ves patético"

Y así se siente.

"Lo opuesto a amor no es el odio, es la indiferencia; lo opuesto del arte, no es la fealdad, es la indiferencia, Kou, ¿Podrías decirme lo opuesto a la vida?"

Kou solo quiere decirle que se calle, pero este es Akane, el mismo Akane que fue amigo de su hermano por un tiempo, y el mismo al que su hermano le pidió que lo cuide.

Puede que use eso por ahora.

"¿La indiferencia?" Akane cerró el libro, y finalmente lo miro.

"Entonces no me ignores, y pienses solo en la muerte, o lo que tus ojos ven" (Y tu corazón escucha)

Kou es un tanto estúpido, así que no replica y solo asiente.

No sabe si eso es bueno o no. pero Akane se da por satisfecho.

"Ahora ven y ayúdame a practicar mi confesión para Aoi, tu animo está matando el mío"

Eso tiene más lógica que esperar que Akane haga algo por iniciativa propia que no tenga que ver con Aoi.

Tsuchigomori espera poder poner todo en orden, pero no puede estar en 3 lugares a la vez, pero sin duda desea poder hacerlo.

Espera que Akane pueda ayudar a Kou por el momento, hasta poder llamar a algún colega o el mismo tener el tiempo para controlarlo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Contestando a los review:**_

_**Jess Terine: Probablemente esta continuacion te decepcione dxcfvgbhn, me alaga que le den una oportunidad**_

_**Guest: fghjfgyhuj Ni siquiera estaba segura de continuarla, advierto que esto tendrá a lo más 5 capítulos, a lo sumo, tal vez con epilogo, no lo sé, fue creada para que la idea saliera de la cabeza nada mas dfgtyhuj se publica antes en A3O porque aquí me retan por no actualizar las otras que tengo esdrftgyhuji**_

_**Emely-nya: Jaja así es, bueno, en teoria Tsuchigomori no (¿?) No he dicho que los tenga que recuerde, o si y no lo recuerdo :0 tal vez yo necesite ir alli.**_

_**Insisto, yo no tengo conocimientos de psicologia, cualquier corrección es bienvenida, y lo lamento si ofende por esto ;-;**_


End file.
